It Can't Be
by CassiTTMMMCSSPJ
Summary: When Cassi found out she had to get married, she never thought it would be to one of her celebrity crushes. Property Brothers fic. Review if you want me to continue please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New Story, again. I know! Don't be mad at me! I'm having writer block on a few other stories and I actually started this one in a notebook before I typed it. Tell me what you think and if I should continue it! Also, this story will have the **_**Property Brothers**_** in it. AKA Jonathan and Drew Scott and their brother JD at some point. **

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was in an elegant fish braid on the side of my head. I had little make up on and I was still wearing my glasses, since I looked better with them on. I had a white, off the shoulder gown on. It had a sweetheart neckline and started flowing out right before my hips along with a blue ribbon where it started flowing. My nails were done in the same color. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at the ring on my left hand.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, picturing my future husband standing at the altar. I remembered how upset I was when I first met him, a couple months after I found out I would be marrying him. I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know; I was only 15, almost 16. I wanted to be able to date, go to dances with the guy I liked. Little did I know that the guy I was marrying was one of my celebrity crushes and I would eventually fall in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at my mom in shock.

"So I have to marry someone that I don't even know, and how is like 8 years older than me?"

She nodded her head. "Good, you understand."

I rolled my eyes. "So when am I going to meet him?"

"Well I don't know when you are going to meet him, but you will be meeting his twin on the 20th in Keene. At the Pumpkin Fest. "

I nodded before I stood up and headed to my room. My mom didn't say anything, knowing I probably needed sometime alone.

I flopped down on my bed, my eyes closing. I breathed deeply for a few minutes, trying to get my emotions under control. I was upset, shocked and angry. I was angry for obvious reasons; some of my freedom was being taken away. I always believed that if we could choose anything in life, it should be our relationships (besides family), and it was being taken away from me. I was upset because one of the biggest points of being a teenage was dating and who says my "fiancé" would be okay with it?

My lip quivered slightly as I thought about it and a few tears slipped down my cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought about how my friends would react. Savvy would be upset, since she like, loved me (she's bi) and Lauryn would think my parents are crazy but try to cheer me up by saying ti was probably James Maslow or something. More tears slipped down my cheeks and I slipped into darkness.

~~~Time Skip~~~

It was the 17th, 3 days before I would be meeting my fiancé's brother. The day was normal. I got up at 5:30 and left for the bus stop at 6:30 and went through school normally. I walked home, took my dog out before I got my homework done and went on Twitter. I scrolled down the page, stopping a few times. When I got to a tweet from Jonathan Scoot, 'MrSilverScott', (AKA celebrity crush), I stopping scrolling. It said eh was on him way to Highwood, Illinois while Drew, his twin, would be leaving for Keene, New Hampshire the next day. I froze for a second, before shaking it off. It wasn't him, that was like impossible. Then again, he and his twin are 6 years older than me and Drew was going to be in Keene on the 20th for _Pumpkin Wars_… Nah. It wasn't them.

~~~Time Skip~~~

It was finally the 20th and I was insanely nervous. I mean. Come on, who wouldn't be? I was meeting the guy who would be my brother-in-law someday! I admit I was kind of weirded out; I was meeting my brother-in-law before my husband. I just find that weird.

It was around 6 since it was like a 2 hour drive to Keene. I was planning to on sleeping in the car, but that was unlikely. We were already in the car, just leaving the neighborhood (well trailer park) I lived in. I had put my headphones in as soon as we got in the car and right _Elevate _by Big Time Rush was on. It was a good wake up song since its upbeat and by my favorite artist. Well… more than favorite. I'm like, in love with them.

My mom was silent, focusing on the road and I was in the passenger seat with the window rolled all the way down. My hair was down and blowing in my face. My shirt was kind of flappy, since it was flowy and an A-line shirt. I had my favorite sweatshirt on over it (zip up) along with a pair of dark wash jeans (pulled up to my waist, making me look skinnier since I am actually over weight). I also had on black ankle boots on, the same ones I wore to school almost every day. After about 10 minutes of silence, I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning against the back of the seat. This was going to be a long ride.

What seemed to be forever later, we were finally in Keene. My mom and I got out of the car and I closed my door, leaning on it. I was surprised to find my mom only half outside the car, standing between it and the door.

"You're not staying?"

She shook her head. "No, I trust this guy with you…" she trailed off and I stared at her incuriously. After a few minutes, she suddenly yelled someone's name. "DREW! Over here!"

I froze, my eyes widening. No. No, it couldn't be. I quickly turned, resting my arms (head on top of them) on the top of the car. I squeezed my eyes shut. This could not be happening. Maybe I was a lot more nervous than I thought.

I heard his feet hit the ground as he walked/ jogged over to my mm. When he spoke, I swore under my breath. It had to be him. Drew Scott, twin to Jonathan Scott, who just had to be one of my fucking celebrity crushes.


End file.
